


Holi Festival (Countryhumans) — Festival of Forgiveness

by Cunning_Creator_Cat_12345



Series: Countryhumans Holiday Oneshot Specials 2020 (Multiple Fandoms & Multiple Ships) — {DISCONTINUED} [2]
Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: (they came up with the plan to get Germany & Poland together w/ the help of Russ & Ame), America is also supportive (but he’s more focused on Russia atm), Britain and France are the true masterminds here, Canada and Ukraine just vibe the whole time and have no idea what’s going on, CountryHumans - Freeform, English language, Festival (but it’s more of a party-ish sort of thing), Flashbacks, Gen, German Language, Germany is an anxious workaholic (as per usual), Holi Festival Special, I don’t really know for sure though, Just a heads up — this’ll probably be cliche af (though I honestly couldn’t care less at this point), M/M, Multi, Other, Poland’s a bit unsure about how he feels about Germany (he plays hard-to-get to hide it), Polish Language, Post-World War II, Russia is a supportive friend (to both Germany and Poland), Timeskips, but it makes things easier in the long run (so ig it’s for the greater good that it’s non-canon), mentioned relationships, russian language, sadly Soviet Union & Third Reich aren’t alive here (neither are Fascist Italy & Imperial Japan), so it’s not really canon to Author’s Universe (sorry to say), somewhat detached from Author’s Universe (but it still has pretty much the same concepts), there IS color-throwing (but it’s pure chaos so it’ll only be mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunning_Creator_Cat_12345/pseuds/Cunning_Creator_Cat_12345
Summary: ~ ☮️ Holi Festival Special ☮️ ('cuz I’m a sucker for peace, forgiveness, happiness, and comfort [especially with one of my many ships]) ~Essentially,• Germany doesn’t know how to approach Poland and try to apologize to him for World War II without Poland shooing him away at literally every opportunity;• Poland has a huge crush on Germany and wants to forgive him (even though he knows WW2 wasn’t his fault), but doesn’t know how to deal with it (and not fear that he’ll look like a hypocrite to his people) other than pushing Germany away;• Russia and America are two very supportive friends/boyfriends and they help Britain and France set up the party (and execute the master plan);• Canada and Ukraine are two innocent clueless puppies (that are finally together) and just enjoy themselves;• and Britain and France just basically watch over the whole thing and play Germany and Poland like fiddles.🎈~ 🇩🇪/🇵🇱 — 🇷🇺/🇺🇸 — 🇨🇦/🇺🇦 — 🇬🇧/🇫🇷 ~🎗
Relationships: BritFrance (established) - mentioned, Britain/France (CountryHumans), Canada/Ukraine (Countryhumans), Cankraine (established) - mentioned, GerPol (developing), Germany/Poland (CountryHumans), RusAme (established) - mentioned, Russia/America (CountryHumans)
Series: Countryhumans Holiday Oneshot Specials 2020 (Multiple Fandoms & Multiple Ships) — {DISCONTINUED} [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Holi Festival (Countryhumans) — Festival of Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Summary of a Holi Festival and what it entails (according to Wikipedia): 
> 
> • Holi is popularly known as the Indian “festival of spring,” the “festival of colours,” or the “festival of love.” 
> 
> • The festival signifies the arrival of spring, the end of winter, the blossoming of love, and for many a festive day to meet others, play and laugh, forget and forgive, and repair broken relationships.
> 
> *SIDE NOTE: This holiday has a bit of a religious side to it, it’s more of an outdoorsy event, and it’s not really an American holiday — but I seriously don’t give a flying fuck at this point*

_“Polen_ _(Poland)...” Germany attempted, his voice wavering slightly with underlying apprehension. “Ich bin (I’m)... Es tut mir leid für das, was mein Vater getan hat (I’m sorry for what my father did)... Ich bin es wirklich (I truly am)...”  
_

_The Slavic Countryhuman who sat across him from the table only gave him a blank look of what appeared to be nothing but apathy, no sign of any emotion flickering in his snow-white eyes._

_But in truth, that couldn’t be further from what was really happening. At least, inside the mind of Poland, whose bottom lip quivered as he restrained himself from spilling everything he desperately yearned to tell Germany._

_The Pole wanted so badly to tell him that he had forgiven him long ago, that he no longer had to be afraid, that they no longer needed to stunt their friendship, that he knew that Germany wasn’t to blame for World War II, and so much more..._ _but alas, no thanks to his people, Poland was forced, by fear of judgement from his country’s civilians and government officials alike for forgiving the former enemy(?) in an act of hypocrisy, to keep himself quiet._

_But he knew that he couldn’t keep up this act forever... if not for Germany, then himself, because Poland could feel the sorrow and guilt consuming his very soul and emotionally eroding him, little by little, each and every time he forced himself to turn away his longtime friend._

_Poland’s eyes became very warm as he once again watched his German friend walk away from him in defeat, his heart silently breaking as the Pole struggled to hold back his tears._

_He couldn’t show any weakness. Especially not now, surrounded by all sorts of Countryhumans whom Poland was sure would torment him the very second he let down his guard. He didn’t trust any of them to understand his pain, let alone be decent enough to leave him alone._

_“You did the right thing,” they would say. “He doesn’t deserve forgiveness, not after everything’s he’s done.”_

_But Poland knew better than that (so much better, in fact), and under any other circumstances, he would’ve given them a piece of his mind on the issue. He even had fairly strong willpower, and normally wouldn’t hesitate to put someone in their place._

_But this was different. Much more different and difficult than Poland had ever expected... especially since he’d happened to develop a large crush (kind of, since he himself was still unsure of it) on Germany, which only served to make his situation even more complicated._

_Him, Poland, loving the son of the Countryhuman that, with the help of others, plunged the world into so much chaos and suffering, and left behind so much destruction? It could never work, especially not with the humans and other members of the EU keeping a close watch on the two of them. And the fact that the Slavic Countryhuman tended to play hard-to-get in order to hide his underlying emotions only made matters worse._

_Poland, however, still had his determination, though even that was slowly starting to fade away. Germany hadn’t even tried to approach him this time, not giving him an opportunity to shoo him away, which only made Poland feel worse about what he’d been doing for so many years.  
_

_As prideful as Poland could be, and still was, the Slavic Countryhuman knew he needed help... but where could he go, who could he ask, and who would even approve of his desire to reconnect with Germany?_

_These were the questions that flooded Poland’s mind as he quickly wiped a streak of familiarly warm moisture off his cheek with his slim red fingers._

_However much and long it took, Poland was determined to finally put his foot down and set things straight with Germany. Though, he couldn’t help but wonder if the German would even forgive him._

_**•••••** _

The memories of their last meeting coursed through Poland’s mind as he took flight and spread his snow-white wings as he glided through the wind of the bright-blue sky.

The Slavic Countryhuman kept a close eye on the chaos ensuing on the ground many feet below him, while also making that he didn’t become so inattentive to what was in front of him as to collide with a tall building.

Being a Countryhuman, Poland wouldn’t necessarily die, but he would definitely be severely injured upon collision and impact of plummeting to the ground, should the Pole not have enough time to recover and regain flight.

The chaos on solid land — specifically, the streets of New York City — consisted of a strangely colorful powder-like substance being thrown up into the air (and consequently sticking the people who weren’t lucky enough to dodge it) and a huge bonfire that was somehow strong enough to endure both the strong winds and the unsuitable ground on which it had been created.

Poland sighed deeply as he felt the air smoothly flow over his feathers and searched for the specific building where he was supposed to go for some sort of “get-together party” with other Countryhumans.

He grudgingly reflected back on what he had been told by Russia and America about the event: that it was organized to celebrate the Holi Festival; that there would be other Countryhumans there (specifically, those who weren’t members of the EU) with barely any humans at all; and that the holiday itself was an opportunity to “forgive and forget” and mend broken relationships.

Poland wasn’t going to lie — the last part of the explanation had definitely caught his attention, and, without any hesitation nor deliberation whatsoever, he’d agreed to attend the party.

And so, here he was, scouring the city from above, searching for the building that America had described: a smallish hut with white-and-pastel-red coloring. 

Poland’s soul leaped in excitement when he finally spotted such a building and quickly descended from the sky, giving himself enough time to halt and hover above the ground at a safe distance before actually landing on his feet.

Despite everything they had gone through, the Pole wondered if he would get to see Germany again — and if so, have the chance to do and say to him what he had desired for so long... and perhaps even confess his feelings for the German while he was at it.

With this in mind, Poland pushed open the door to allow himself in and stepped inside the hut.  
  


* * *

  
_Germany took yet another sip of his black coffee as he continued to slave away at his paperwork (which he purposefully used to bury his tumultuous emotions and escape from his heartfelt pain), slightly sweating from the excessive amount of caffeine he’d consumed and his aching back due to sitting in the same place for so long._

_In fact, the German had been so absorbed in his work that he didn’t at all notice Russia entering his makeshift office, and America opting to stay behind at the doorway and watch from a distance. However, when the Slav finally placed a hand on the workaholic’s shoulder, Germany nearly jumped from his chair in surprise at the abrupt touch._

_“R-Russland (Russia)?!” He stammered, struggling to recover from the shock of being completely startled (which was only worsened by the caffeine coursing through his body). “W-was machst du hier (W-what are you doing here)?!”_

_“Я здесь, чтобы спасти тебя от тебя, Германия (_ _Ya zdes', chtoby spasti tebya ot tebya, Germaniya |_ _I’m here to save you from yourself, Germany)...” Russia asserted, already making it apparent that he wouldn’t take “no” for an answer._ _“И, возможно, привести вас в чувство, а также_ _(_ _I, vozmozhno, privesti vas v chuvstvo, a takzhe | __And perhaps bring you to your senses, as well).”_

_“Nein, Russland (No, Russia),” Germany countered, quickly getting the gist of what Russia was saying. “Ich kann nie aufhören zu arbeiten und... wenn Polen mir nicht verzeihen will, dann kann ich wenigstens versuchen, es wieder gut zu machen (I can never stop working, and... if Poland won’t forgive me, then I can at least try to make it up to everyone else). Ich weiß, dass sie nie vergessen werden, was mein Vater getan hat, aber ich kann wenigstens versuchen, die Dinge besser zu machen (I know they’ll never forget what my father did, but I can at least try to make things better).”_

_“Германия...? Ты смотрел на себя в зеркало в последнее время? Потому что даже самый незнающий из людей может сказать, что ты разваливаешься (_ _Germaniya...? Ty smotrel na sebya v zerkalo v posledneye vremya? Potomu chto dazhe samyy neznayushchiy iz lyudey mozhet skazat', chto ty razvalivayesh'sya |_ _Germany...? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? Because even the most ignorant of humans could tell that you’re falling apart).” The Slav pressed, not letting his efforts be thwarted that easily. “_ _Я знаю, ты умнее этого, Германия. Мы все делаем. И вы знаете, что мы не хотим, чтобы вы работали до смерти, независимо от того, сколько вы хотели бы или думаете, что вы этого заслуживаете_ _(_ _Ya znayu, ty umneye etogo, Germaniya. My vse delayem. I vy znayete, chto my ne khotim, chtoby vy rabotali do smerti, nezavisimo ot togo, skol'ko vy khoteli by ili dumayete, chto vy etogo zasluzhivayete_ _|_ _I know you’re smarter than this, Germany. We all do. And you know that we don’t want you to work yourself to death, no matter how much you might want to or think that you deserve it).”_

_“Nien, Russland... du verstehst nicht (No, Russia... you don’t understand),” the German argued, slightly tilting his head to face the Russian. “Ich habe viel zu viel gearbeitet, viel zu lange, um jetzt aufzugeben... und selbst wenn ich es irgendwie schaffe, alle zu vergeben und alles wieder gut zu machen, würde Polen mich trotzdem hassen (I’ve worked far too much, far too long to give up now... and even if I did somehow manage to gain everyone’s forgiveness and make everything okay again, Poland would still hate me)...” Germany uttered the last sentence with sadness overtaking his usual stubborn attitude._

_“Who says Poland hates you?” America interjected as he finally stepped into the office, gently throwing his arms around Russia’s neck as he leaned into the Slav closer to Germany (thankfully, Russia and America were boyfriends, so this wasn’t an issue). “Last time we checked, the guy never mentioned anything about hating you. In fact, he’s worried about you more than anything!” Russia nodded in confirmation._

_“W-wirklich (R-really...)? ... Warum (Why)?” Germany hesitated, not expecting to hear such a revelation._

_“Is it not obvious, Germany?” America said, trying his best to not sound condescending (it wasn’t his intention anyhow). “I guess it’s not... I mean, Poland does have a bad habit of hiding things, so I could see why no one seems to know what he’s thinking nowadays.”_

_“Америка пытается сказать, что Польша... не совсем самая открытая из нас, поэтому понятно, что кажется, что он презирает вас, Германия (Amerika pytayetsya skazat', chto Pol'sha ... ne sovsem samaya otkrytaya iz nas, poetomu ponyatno, chto kazhetsya, chto on prezirayet vas, Germaniya |_ _What America is trying to say is that Poland... isn’t exactly the most open of us countries, so it’s understandable that it would appear that he despises you, Germany),” Russia supported. “Но мы с ним много раз разговаривали, и... кажется, у него довольно много постоянных трудностей, особенно когда дело касается тебя... тем не менее, как это и есть, польша не ненавидит тебя — совсем наоборот, если мы честны (_ _No my s nim mnogo raz razgovarivali, i... kazhetsya, u nego dovol'no mnogo postoyannykh trudnostey, osobenno kogda delo kasayetsya tebya... tem ne meneye, kak eto i yest', pol'sha ne nenavidit tebya — sovsem naoborot, yesli my chestny |_ _But we’ve talked to him many times, and... he seems to be having quite a few persistent difficulties, especially when it comes to you... however, as it stands, Poland doesn’t seem to hate you — quite the opposite, actually, if we are being honest).”_

_“Yeah, what Ruski said.” America finished, not allowing Germany a chance to argue with Russia’s statement. “Anyways... Dad and France are throwing a party on the 10th, and everybody except the EU is invited. It’s supposed to celebrate some sort of holiday where we just... I dunno, forgive and forget, or something like that? And maybe fix broken relationships, too?”_

_The American hadn’t actually forgotten anything about the occasion, he was attempting to be just subtle enough as to not give away the ultimate goal of their master plan to the German (which had been mapped out with the help of Britain and France) — which was to reunite Germany and Poland... and perhaps even finally get them together while they were at it, and the holiday of the Holi Festival in particular was the perfect opportunity to do so._

_“Nein, Amerika (No, America),” Germany replied stubbornly, returning his attention to his work. “Ich habe zu viele Papiere zu unterschreiben und auszufüllen, und (I have too many papers to sign and fill out, and) —”_

_“Yeah, about that,” America interrupted, a sheepish grin tugging at his lips. “EU... decided to give you a break. Two weeks off, to be precise.” He inwardly sweatdropped at the memory of forcing the European Organizationhuman to give Germany a break by holding him at gunpoint with a pistol at point blank (with the assistance with Russia, of course — otherwise, the American would’ve never had the nerve to do so*)._

_“_ _Таким образом, у вас нет оправдания, чтобы не поехать, Германия (Takim obrazom, u vas net opravdaniya, chtoby ne poyekhat', Germaniya |_ _So you’ve got no excuse to not go, Germany),” Russia stated in a matter-of-fact tone, sympathy starting to etch its way into his voice. “_ _Пожалуйста , Германия... Мы будем там, чтобы поддержать вас на каждом этапе пути __(_ _Pozhaluysta , Germaniya_ _... My budem tam, chtoby podderzhat' vas na kazhdom etape puti |_ _ Please, Germany... We’ll be there to support you every step of the way).”_

_“Auch wenn Polen da ist (Even if Poland is there)?” Germany asked, his interest at its peak.  
_

_“Да, особенно если там есть Польша (Da, osobenno yesli tam yest' Pol'sha | Yes, especially if Poland is there),” the Russian confirmed. “Но вы должны дать этому шанс, Германия... в противном случае другой возможности не может быть (No vy dolzhny dat' etomu shans, Germaniya... v protivnom sluchaye drugoy vozmozhnosti ne mozhet byt' | But you need to give this a chance, Germany... otherwise, there might not be another opportunity).”_

_“... Ich denke darüber nach, Russland (I’ll think about it, Russia),” Germany responded after becoming silent for a bit, his facial features creasing with seriousness overlapping his initial hesitance. “Das werde ich wirklich (I really will).”  
_

_“_ Хорошо _(Khorosho | Good),” Russia replied as he slowly backed away to exit the office, knowing all too well that he wouldn’t be able to get a better answer than that from the German. “Тогда мы надеемся увидеть вас на фестивале Холи. Но, пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о себе (Togda my nadeyemsya uvidet' vas na festivale Kholi. No, pozhaluysta, pozabot'tes' o sebe | Then we hope to see you at the Holi Festival party. But please make sure to take care of yourself in the meantime).”_

_“Good luck, Germs,” America added as he too began to leave the room, briefly lifting his sunglasses off his eyes and giving the German his signature wink (coupled with a confident smile). “See ya later!”_

_As soon as both Russia and America had left, Germany slumped forward onto his desk and buried his face in his golden-yellow hands._

_“Oh mein Gott, worauf habe ich mich eingelassen (Oh my god, what have I gotten myself into)?!” The German whispered as he shakily breathed in and out, anxiety taking over any other emotion he may have felt. “Ich kann nicht zu dieser Party gehen, aber... aber Polen (I can’t go to that party, but... but Poland)...”_

_He had no idea why, but every time he thought of the Pole or there was even only one mention of him, he suddenly became so relaxed and at ease, despite everything they’d gone through —it was only in a direct conversation or meeting with Poland himself that Germany became a nervous wreck._

_Not to mention that he would very warm on the inside and his cheeks would suddenly heat up.  
  
Okay, maybe he did know why, but Germany knew that he needed to focus on repairing friendship above all else before even thinking about taking their relationship to the next level._

_But... the thought of being together with Poland definitely felt nice. And so, Germany finally resigned from his work for the night and flopped into bed (of course, switching out his clothes for his pajamas), tucking himself in with the blanket and turning off the lamp on his nightstand._

_He couldn’t help but feel both excited and anxious about the upcoming event... but thankfully, he eventually fell into a peaceful and dreamless slumber — much earlier than usual, and therefore securing that Germany would get a healthy amount of sleep._

_For once, anyway._

**•••••**

Germanyshuffled anxiously in his seat, not wanting to do anything until the party’s hosts decided to start an in-event activity — that way, it wouldn’t be awkward, should the German get up to do something. But so far, nothing had happened except the typical welcoming and being shown to the party room.

There, Canada and Ukraine had already taken their seats, conversing with one another in their native languages and exchanging sweet smiles of genuine love and affection — something that Germany secretly hoped he himself would be able to do with Poland one day.

Of course, Russia and America had already spoken to Germany and given him their support and wishes for the best of luck (and were now sitting together while keeping a close eye on the German), while the North American brothers’ parents had yet to make an appearance.

However, Poland still hadn’t yet shown up, which both concerned Germany for his Slavic friend’s safety and filled him with unfortunately familiar self-doubt.

Still, he couldn’t help but want to see the Pole again — whether it was for another chance to apologize or an opportunity to confess his feelings for him didn’t matter, for just the sight of Poland was enough to make him happy, despite everything they’d gone through (much alike the very thoughts of him).   
  
Apparently, Germany had been so absorbed in his own little world that he hadn’t noticed Poland entering the party room until the surrounding noises suddenly silenced themselves.

Initially, he snapped out of it and slightly tilted his head in confusion... but everything else seemed to disappear from his focus and perception upon finally laying his eyes on Poland, who stood still among the silence straight across from Germany.

“P-Polen (Poland)? Ich (I) —” Germany stammered anxiously, only to be cut off by the other Countryhuman.

“Niemcy (Germany)...” Poland said, regret for his actions lacing into his tone. 

Their meeting, here at a hut, out of all places, opened up so many more chances, so much more opportunity, to say and do what they needed to do: no distractions; no EU; no humans and government; no nothing — it was all them, in the good company of their friends.

Poland and Germany both knew this, and the implications of such circumstances were enough to make their imaginations run wild as they intensely focused on one another, not sure of what to do with their newfound freedom.

The thick and unwavering silence seemed to go on for centuries before Germany finally found the courage in himself to speak first.

“Polen (Poland)... Es tut mir lei- (I’m sorr-)” He was cut by off a sudden small gust of air as Poland rushed forward to give him a hug, to which the German had had no time to react and push away.

“Nie, Niemcy (No, Germany)... To _ja_ powinienem przepraszać ( _I_ am the one who should be apologizing)... nie ty (not you).” Poland countered, covering them both with his wings as he buried his face in Germany’s chest and threw his slender arms around the German’s neck.

“Wovon redest du, Polen (What are you talking about, Poland)?” Germany asked, genuinely confused by the Pole’s words. “Du hast nie etwas falsch gemacht (You never did anything wrong).”

“Nigdy nie _zrobiłeś_ ( _You_ never did),” Poland countered, slightly tightening his grip. “Ale mylisz się (But you’re wrong)... bardzo źle (so wrong)...” He shakily started to tear up a bit, but held them back for the sake of the conversation.

“Ich verstehe nicht (I don’t understand)...” Germany admitted, his eyebrows raising as he only became more and more perplexed by what was happening. “Was willst du damit sagen, Polen (What are you trying to say, Poland)?”

“Mówię tylko, że... to moja wina, że wciąż musisz bardzo przepraszać za coś, czego nie zrobiłeś (What I’m saying is that... is that it’s my fault that you still have to apologize so much for something you didn’t do),” the Slavic Countryhuman explained, bitter tears of shame and guilt pricking at his eyes. “Pozwalam, aby mój strach przed atakiem ze strony innych i osądzanie przez mój lud za hipokryzję pozwolił mi przetrwać i dzięki temu samolubnie pozwoliłem ci cierpieć z powodu ciężaru i wrogości, na które nigdy nie zasługiwałeś... podczas gdy ja grałem moje dziecinne gra trudna do odepchnięcia. W ten sposób nikt, nawet ty, nigdy nie dowie się, co do ciebie czułem... jak się z tobą czułem od lat (I let my fear of being targeted by the others and being judged by my people for hypocrisy get the best of me, and because of that, I selfishly let you suffer from a burden and hostility you never deserved... while I played my childish game of hard-to-get to push you away. That way, no one, not even you, could ever know how I felt about you... how I’ve been feeling about you for years)...”

“Polen... Ich wusste es nicht (Poland... I never knew)...” Germany breathed, shocked to the core by Poland’s speech of confession.

“Cóż, teraz robisz (Well, now you do),” Poland replied in a choked-up voice, tears starting to run down his cheek as he tilted his head downwards. “Przykro mi, Niemcy, za to, że tak długo... Ja... Rozumiem, jeśli mi nigdy nie wybaczysz (I’m so sorry, Germany, for doing that to you for so long... I... I understand completely if you never forgive me)...”

“Polen... Ich... Ich liebe dich viel zu sehr, um das alles gegen dich zu halten (Poland... I... I love you far too much to hold all of that against you),” the German said, gently putting a hand on one side of the Pole’s face and tilting it up to face him. “Nicht, wenn ich nicht sagen kann, dass ich das nicht während des Zweiten Weltkriegs mit dir gemacht habe (Not when I can’t say I didn’t do the same thing to you during World War II). Aber... Ich habe das nur getan, damit du nicht von meinem Vater und seinem Bündnis verletzt werden würdest (But... I only did that so you wouldn’t be hurt by my father and his alliance).”

Poland’s eyes widened as his mind processed the revelation. It all made so much sense now, and it explained why Germany’s behavior towards him had changed so drastically.

Before the war, Germany had always been very friendly and open towards the Pole... but during the war, Germany had all but slipped away from society, hiding himself from even Poland, his best friend at the time aside from Russia — very possibly caused by his father, Third Reich’s destructive actions and the consequential shame on their family name. And after the war... everyone knew the rest.

“Die ganze Zeit dachte ich, ich wäre der Einzige... und ich war okay damit (All this time, I thought I was the only one... and I was okay with that),” Germany supplied, giving all his focus to Poland, who still stared back with a dumbfounded look on his face, blinking a few times to snap himself out of his daze to properly listen to the German speak. “Aber... es ist nicht gerade das erste Mal, dass ich mich irre (But... it’s not exactly the first time I’ve been wrong)...”

“Niemcy... przepraszam (Germany... I’m sorry)...” The Pole apologized, shame once returning to the center of his thoughts.

“Polen... Ich habe dir vor langer Zeit vergeben... keiner von uns muss sich mehr für die Vergangenheit entschuldigen (Poland... I forgave you a long time ago... there’s no need for either of us to apologize for the past anymore)...” Germany said truthfully, a warm smile arriving on his features.

“... Ja też (I did, too),” Poland returned, a sheepish grin curving his lips. “Byłem po prostu... naprawdę źle na pokazanie go (I was just... really bad at showing it).” Germany hummed in agreement, still smiling at his Polish friend.

From there, it became awkwardly silent, as both of them realized that one had basically confessed their feelings, while the other had yet to say anything in return to said confession. Eventually, Poland was the one to break the intense quiet.

“Czy to prawda, Niemcy (Is that true, Germany)?” The Pole questioned, curiosity leaking into his tone. “Czy ty... czy naprawdę mnie tak kochasz (Do you... do you really love me that much)?” A scarlet blush dusted his naturally red cheeks, not leaving any of his embarrassment to the imagination of his German companion.

“Ich... ja. Ich liebe dich sehr, Polen, und das habe ich schon lange (I... yes. I love you very much, Poland, and I have for a long time),” Germany admitted, also blushing a deep-scarlet hue. “Ich nur... Ich konnte mich einfach nicht damit abfinden oder sogar ansprechen, bis wir wieder Freunde wurden... und selbst dann war ich empört über mich selbst, weil ich mich so fühlte... und so begrub ich mich unter Papieren und beschäftigte mich damit, zu vergessen, was nie zurückgegeben werden konnte... aber ich habe es nie getan, und... Ich will auch nicht (I just... I just couldn’t come to terms with it, or even address until we became friends again... and even then, I was disgusted with myself for feeling like that... and so I buried myself under mounds of paperwork and kept myself busy to try and forget what could never be returned... but I never did, and... I don’t want to, either).”

“Niemcy (Germany)...” Poland breathed, shocked at the German’s confession and blushing even more than before. “... Ja... ja też cię kocham (I... I love you, too).”

And before Germany could say or do anything in response, the Pole quickly leaned into him on the tips of his toes and gently crashed his lips onto his own, effectively silencing him where he stood.

Germany could only stand still in shock for a few precious seconds before finding it in himself to do what he had desired for so long — to kiss Poland and finally be together with him. He returned the kiss and hugged the Pole with his free arm (as his other hand was still on Poland’s cheek) as he moved with him, their lips fitting together like puzzle pieces in perfect harmony.

Tears of happiness streamed down their cheeks, but they didn’t care to wipe them away — Germany and Poland couldn’t help but only focus on each other as they continued to kiss.

On the balcony above the main area of the party room, Russia and America silently high-fived one another, while Britain and France looked on in satisfaction, smiling at what their plan had ultimately achieved. On the main level, Canada and Ukraine had remained clueless to what had happened, and so they continued to converse with one another like nothing had happened.

But the implications remained the same: Germany and Poland were finally together, and the past could no longer cause any more obstacles for their love.

And the Holi Festival had ultimately lived up to its purpose: to allow an opportunity for those who needed it most to forgive and forget, and to mend broken relationships — and that very mission, in regards to Germany and Poland, had been achieved.

**Author's Note:**

> *As confident as America is, even HE knows better than to mess with an Organizationhuman... at least, not by himself*
> 
> •••••••••••••• 
> 
> So... that’s a Holi Festival for ya (at least, in my own messed-up, unconventional, and probably completely incorrect and ignorant opinion)!
> 
> Stay tuned for the Saint Patrick’s Day oneshot special coming up soon, and the many others that will follow in their own time!
> 
> Please feel free to tell me your thoughts in the comments down below (and/or just do whatever you want/feel like doing, I’m not gonna chase you down or anything)!
> 
> ~ Until next time, adios amigos! ~


End file.
